


Eat Me

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Oral, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Breakdown always came back, no matter what, but Knock Out knew he was dead. So of course when he was already starting to move on Breakdown had to prove him wrong again.





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I don't know.

Knock Out was, for the most part, a no loose ends type of bot. He had his fun, he got his point across but when things were done they were done and that was simply that. That didn’t mean he was free of a few rogue lines but he made sure to keep them in check…..most of them….one, unfortunately, kept turning up and again and again it seemed it was only there to strangle him.

Breakdown had always been…..unpredictable in a sense. Certainly, he was loyal and he listened and took everything Knock Out said to spark but like an eager pet, most of it went out the window when things got to the thick of it. Breakdown did what he thought was right, for whatever his reasoning. It was often frustrating for a control freak like himself but he put up with it because at least his unpredictability had parameters. Because Breakdown was loyal and because he knew Breakdown loved him.

Perhaps Breakdown loved him too much for both of them.

It was late into the night, Knock Out was repressing whatever horrid thing had happened to him that day thanks to the Autobots, the week or so’s previous dark energon nonsense, and the cleansing and burial of his partner afterward. A few shots of very good Energex he’d been hoarding from his last visit with Swindle and a large dose of a sleep aid he hadn’t bothered synthesizing in eons but now found a godsend. If Unicron, Megatron, or any of the dark powers that be were going to come around again at least he’d die comfortably in his recharge none the wiser. At this point in his life, it sounded like a pretty good deal.

So stumbling to his berth once his movie was over it wasn’t a surprise that he hadn’t noticed what was shambling outside his door. Even as it pried his door open. Even as it crawled its way inside. And watched him sleep till what Megatron considered rising hours.

When Knock Out did finally wake up to the mutilated dirty corpse of his ex-partner, staring back at him with sickly purple optics and the face of a demon from the Pit he was too hungover to scream, too guilty to fight, too depressed to do anything besides stare the creature down and push at it with a ped when it tried to inch closer every now and again.

An hour went by of just that, just their useless standoff of Knock Out’s ped planted firmly on the terrorcon’s chest keeping the beast to the floor while all it did was whimper his name and paw at the tire embedded in said ped. Knock Out held back his tears, this was a trick. It had to be. Mortilus or Pit even Unicron himself was...playing some sort of sick game with him now for no reason! Evolving Breakdown into some newly advanced monstrosity that could talk and stalk its prey. That could think instead of mindlessly hunting. His resolve didn’t make it hurt any less...or make him any less weak.

“K-kch-kkk-nkk-noc-oc-cc” Breakdown, spoke so slowly, his voice box filled with static thanks to the advanced rusting and dirt that had likely gotten into all his parts. Knock Out was tired of hearing it, it’s poor pitiful tries.

“Just shut it! I buried you. I gave you ritus. I wept by your grave for hours. What more do you want? Your spark was gone when that human took you so why are you back now?! Go! You can go!” Knock Out despised the way his voice quavered, how he could hear the tears in the back of his throat. Breakdown’s optics just flickered before returning to their dull glow. Obviously not understanding a thing. “GO BACK TO YOUR GRAVE! GO DIE! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Knock Out grabbed at his intake as his vocalizer glitched from the strain, it stung like the Pit for a moment but slowly dulled as he rebooted. Breakdown quirked his head, his optic ridges dropping as he rested his helm on the side of Knock Out’s ped.

“Hnnngrrry.” Rage flared in Knock Out’s spark. He hated himself, hated his life! Why was it him yelling at his dead lover to go back to the grave, why was he being tested and forced to be cruel to the most important mech in his life just so he could avoid such an obvious trap!

“You don’t have a tank anymore! I took it out since it was perfectly good. Did you expect to be an exception to my recycling because if you did then you didn’t know me very well at all. So go ahead and kill me it’ll be a real laugh as my energon trickles through your plates!” The monster clutching at his ped didn’t move, just continued to sit and plead. “How did you even get here? I buried you in pieces and even still! One leg, one arm, no wings! I doubt Soundwave let you up. Did you trick some sorry vehicon and devour them first? Am I doomed to live this repeating nightmare forever now, just killing monsters that sneak aboard the ship?”

Breakdown continued to groan and cry till Knock Out finally got up his nerve and kicked him away. His spark raced as he turned his back on the beast for just a second in the tight room but Breakdown didn’t move, just curled his limbs and hid his face, acting like a scared sparkling. “I told you to go. You didn’t listen. Leave before I tell lord Megatron. Go kill some Autobots if you want to be helpful just don’t bother me! I can’t stand looking at you.”

The only thing stopping Knock Out from putting the disgusting creature out of its misery was its docile nature and its face...and the painful memory of the last time. Knock Out hadn’t experienced Breakdown's death first servo but he had certainly felt it the first time. It may as well have felt like he was dying too for how intense it was, and he thought he would have felt it when he finished off Silas, he would have paid for his sins, but the pain never came proving his point and absolving him of what little guilt he had at the torture He was too much of a coward to take the chance now.

Breakdown refused to go away though, he followed Knock Out like a shadow. Slow and looming. Knock Out was surprised he hadn’t been noticed but that was simply a testament to how little he mattered on the ship as of late. Even Starscream was off on his own with Shockwave. Breakdown actively hid from the Vehicons. He knew he scared them and Soundwave had reported a few of them just dropping dead so they had good reason; whenever he brought that up the beast always started to cry. It was unsettling.

Knock Out decided it was best to just ignore the creature no matter how badly he wanted his attention. He knew how stubborn Breakdown had been in life, he’d soon figure out and go rest in peace.

Things changed quickly a little over two weeks later.

Knock Out had taken some personal time off. He had little to do with the vehicons being terrified of the medbay thinking it was haunted by the vengeful ghost of their beloved commander, and even Megatron refused to step in the place because of the foreboding aura Breakdown gave off. How or why he’d managed to hide the monstrosity in his parts closet that little visit Knock Out still couldn’t conceive. He swore he’d blacked out during the whole visit.

He’d taken to wandering around in his holo avatar, contemplating desertion and parking his body in some safe place till either the Autobots won or Megatron started ruining the place. Either way with Breakdown gone he had no reason to stay and he wasn’t going to get the parts for his broken ship just sitting around waiting for wounded with enough resolve.

He’d taken a further break from his junkyard searches to go to a movie. An actual theater this time for once. It had been a good time till some very drunk patron started following him as he was walking back to his alt. The audacity of being picked up by some human was just absurd but being assaulted by an aggravated one was even worse. The young man had just grabbed Knock Out’s arm when Breakdown burst from the treeline and swiped the disgusting slagger into a light post. Out like a light Knock Out could only watch in horror as he proceeded to pick up the fleshling and swallow it whole. The whir of hidden blades very audible as whatever newly developed mechanisms clicked on. He watched Breakdown hack up the mangled corpse, licking his lips of the dripping blood with his long studded glossia. Satisfied he transformed back into the poor leftovers of Breakdown’s once beautiful alt and parked right next to Knock Out’s frame. Knock Out would have stood there for hours in shock if he didn’t know better. So he peeled out of the parking lot and found a nice deep forest to hide in and for some reason that only madness could explain…...waited for Breakdown to find him.

Back in his root form Breakdown came out whimpering and on his knees when he finally emerged from the shadows. Knock Out tried to keep himself calm with just his energon probe for protection but his spark was flaring so wildly it hurt. “I see you went and found your other leg. Good for you getting it back on.” He said that hoping it was true...but that wasn’t Breakdown’s old leg...it was new. The monstrosity just croaked out its excuse for Knock Out’s name. Swallowing the lump of fear in the back of his intake Knock Out beckoned the beast over. “Yes, yes. Come here...slowly.”

Breakdown’s optics lit up, just like they would after he cooled off after a long fight or the both of them had gotten over an emotional episode that had forced them apart for a few cycles. Knock Out had to grit his denta so as not scream, not believing what he was doing himself, his mind choosing insanity and romanticism over logic. A foot away Breakdown stalled his limp and waited for Knock Out to get closer. He went slowly, sparking staff raised and ready, the light of if flickering in Breakdown’s dark optics.

Holding out his servo he pressed it to Breakdown’s middle and tried not to fall apart as he shuddered. The intense warmth and energy coming from his partner's frame only meaning one thing. Breakdown growled for the first time as Knock Out dug his claws into the long seam that hadn’t been there a week ago. Knock Out just held up his spear,“Hush! Doctor’s orders.”, and that quieted his monster. Inside where Breakdown’s tanks would have been if Knock Out hadn’t removed them was a thick black glass cylinder tank filled with a strange liquid and various sizes of glowing orbs. Mostly tiny ones but at least six larger, bright white or blue ones. There was also some metal debris, a servo, a bit of a wing.

Sparks. Vehicon and human sparks. Knock Out didn’t know what to think of it. It all seemed like a nightmare that he’d just wake up from. A bad drug trip. Anything but reality.

“So what are you now? Eating poor drones alive just to linger here? A little cliche. How do you even get the human sparks out of their weird little bodies?”

Breakdown whined, his servo drifting from his sides to Knock Out’s back, Knock Out roughly shoved him away. “DON’T TOUCH ME.” The pained look even on the monster’s face was almost too hard to bear.

It mumbled and cried weakly. “I need you.” The words froze Knock Out’s spark. They weren’t the garbled mess of a monster trying to make him prey...they were Breakdown’s. He didn’t want to believe that! Couldn’t let himself believe that!

“To eat me? Aren’t satisfied with humans and your old crew? _tsk, tsk, tsk,_ how greedy Breakdown.” The creature just panted mournfully, unsure what to say to its obvious guilt. It wasn’t Breakdown’s fault he was like this…..it was Knock Out’s. He should have finished the job, he should have told Megatron! He should have….but he hadn’t and now he wanted to tell someone even less. “Follow me, and keep quiet.”

Knock Out swore he was slipping into madness, he had to be because for what other reason was he sitting in his lab designing and building a new frame for his dead sparkeater lover. He reasoned for the later, that it was rude to refuse a gift even from the dark ones but he supposed all those sermons with Conduit had paid off. Despite his new beginnings Breakdown was still loyal and loving to him so...why not? And as for the former...well….Breakdown wasn’t his Breakdown anymore his mental deterioration and beastly demeanor made that obvious but he was still his Breakdown so he deserved something nice and new to run around in that wasn’t just his corpse. Especially if he was going to continue climbing into the berth and cuddle...among other things.

It took hours to convince Breakdown to settle down so he could do the procedure but it was worth it. He praised himself as he caressed Breakdown’s resting helm for his creativity. Managing to create something that the other officers wouldn’t immediately recognize but that still screamed of his monster’s former self. Handsome, rugged and bestial. It was hard not to fall in love with his own creation, especially when it whined his name and begged for love.

That had been the most...unappealing part of letting Breakdown back into his life. The idea of opening his valve or spark to the beast was….unthinkable...even if he did give it far too much thought. It wasn’t that Breakdown was ugly to him, he’d fixed that but he was a monster. Still only satisfied by the fuel and flesh of others and the sparks of humans, he’d rationed off killing vehicons completely once he found the new source of fuel, how this left them unaffected by whatever toxins had turned them prior Knock Out had no guess. Regardless Breakdown was still dangerous and the last thing he was going to do was risk getting turned into a monster himself just for a bit of taboo fun.

He could only handle the bot's purring and rutting for so long though.

Breakdown had Starscream to thank for pushing Knock Out over the edge. The poor medic couldn’t remember how or what drove him to drain a little more than a fourth of his stash but he was sure he needed it at the time. Once the “fun” was over though Knock Out knew he was on thin ice. Drunk and overcharged he thought about just staying in the medbay and to be fair he did try but that only made him drink more, another pint of some over processed sickly sweet nonsense some brave vehicon brought him to fix a busted wing but good enough! Doing his best on the wing, better than his usual for vehicon care since he almost felt a little bad for them, Knock Out forgot why he was staying in the medbay completely and headed back to his quarters for a hot shower once the task was complete.

Breakdown was just recharging on the berth like a good beastie when he started the shower but by halfway through there were massive blunt claws scraping furrows down the glass doors. His pet begging to be let inside.

The old Breakdown knew better than to bother him during shower time unless he had a good reason but this time his loving partner was just nervous and lonely. Angry at the invisible wall that was separating them. Knock Out’s impaired judgment let him inside. Rushing the other mech Breakdown easily picked up Knock Out and fell into a heap under the warm solvent. Engine already at a tangible purr and long glossia already licking sloppy kisses up Knock Out’s metal. A normal kiss placed in every now and then as he held his lover close.

Knock Out couldn’t even be mad, it wasn’t as if he’d started any paint or wax he was just sitting wasting warm solvent on his sore circuits. He leaned into Breakdown’s frame and stroked at the sensitive metal on his helm till Breakdown was panting hot steam.

“Turn on your fans silly. I know I moved them but they still exist.” Breakdown whined as he buried his face in Knock Out’s collar.

“S-ss-cary.”

Knock Out tried not to laugh, knowing it would lead to him sobbing and upset his beast. It was just a little too sad, the reminder of how far Breakdown had fallen in such little time. He was getting better though, his processor repairing itself..at least Knock Out was fooling himself that he was. It would just take time. “You are not telling me the sound of your fans scares you! You kill mechs and eat humans alive! Just turn them on.”

Breakdown shook his head and continued to whine. “F-fe-els bad. Nervous. S-s-scary.”

“Do they hurt? Are they scraping against anything?” All Knock Out got was another whine, it was all Breakdown could do when he didn’t know what to say. Knock Out sighed and slipped his digits between Breakdown’s plating to open things and check them out. Breakdown growled meekly, succumbing to his fate even if he still didn’t like it. “Hush. I know what’s best.” Breakdown retorted with a few long licks to Knock Out’s helm and neck. Inside the fans felt fine, as he spun them he didn’t feel any abnormal resistance. Removing his claws he tapped them against the edge of Breakdown’s plating. “I need you to turn them on for me so I can see what’s wrong. Just for a bit.” Breakdown’s grip around him tightened, blunt claws digging into his seams. The licking started up again too more nervous and needy but thankfully so did Breakdown’s fans. As soon as the bases started to rattle Breakdown started to growl and whine again.

It was an easy fix. Knock Out had forgotten to add a screw to one of the holes that grounded the fans. Plucking one out of an arm compartment he promptly solved the issue. Tightening it in till the fan was stationary and not bumping into anything. Knock Out had to admit despite being slightly more of a pain now he was a bit happy Breakdown was so simple. His old Breakdown would have let a problem like that go on till the damn fan fell out. Knock Out was rewarded with more licks and a purring engine again. Steam slowly filling the shower now as Breakdown’s frame cooled. He nosed his face back into the crook of Knock Out’s neck as he curled up around the smaller mech. “L-l-love you.”

If Breakdown hadn’t muttered the words in his recharge far too many times Knock Out swore he would have short circuited. Even still in his intoxicated state, he wanted to purge his tanks. He couldn’t take these moments, these times when everything seemed so normal. “I know, I love you too.” He knew he shouldn’t have said anything, it was stupid even if it was true, even if he wanted to.

It was the first time he’d said anything like that to Breakdown since he’d returned. Knock Out heard the other mech’s spark jump up, his field heating in excitement, tightening around Knock Out trying to mingle with his own. Despite his lack of judgment Knock Out kept himself closed off. He just couldn’t do it! He just- “D-doc~” Breakdown’s whines turned deep and bassy, his sloppy kisses better targeted to more sensitive metal. “Need you-” Breakdown stalled, his poor processor trying to form words it didn’t know. “Be happy..m-make you g-good.” Breakdown might not have been as articulate as he once was but Knock Out knew exactly what his beast wanted.

Knock Out didn’t know what changed in his mind. What finally clipped the last circuit. Maybe it was noticing the soft ring of gold that had returned to Breakdown’s optics, that made the mech’s gaze mystical, and alluring. Maybe it was the way Breakdown pawed at his back, his best attempt at a massage he could muster. Or perhaps it was just him, his grief, his loneliness, his drunken stupor all hitting Knock Out at once.It didn’t matter. He’d lost his mind, so letting madness consume him fully Knock Out decided his fate. “Take me back to the berth then.”

“Kn-noc-ou-out.” Breakdown’s licking returned to a fervid pace as he bundled up the bot in his arms. Knock Out tried not to worry about the claws at his back or the still running solvent as Breakdown pressed him firmly into the berth and purred against his metal, he just tried to focus on what was familiar. The way Breakdown’s field felt mingled with his, the slow careful caress of his heavy servos, the spike. So what if he wasn’t as articulate, so what if he ate humans, Breakdown was still his loving beast and that was all that mattered.

Knock Out let his servo’s wander over his lover’s frame as Breakdown continued to rut and kiss as he pleased, not taking long before his beast’s thick cord was out and leaving long tracks of lubricant all over his crotch plating. “Kn-n-nocky.”

“Impatient are we? It has been a long time.” Knock Out slipped a servo between his thighs as he let his plating snap open. “I’m impatient too.” Breakdown paused in his heavy petting, thoughts occupied by Knock Out’s servo as his thin digits circled his cord housing for a moment but edged lower to pull and tug at the already flush and sticky sealing mesh of his valve. Entranced by the glistening sheen of lubricant coating more and more of the metal on his lover’s servo Knock Out found Breakdown looking absolutely adorable, plates trembling, whine stuck deep in his vocalizer, and glossia poking just so out of his mouth. Knock Out felt heat flush his face. “You want to help? Can I trust you?”

Breakdown moaned deeply as he leaned forward to butt his helm gently against the side of Knock Out’s. “Help. I’ll- do- g-good.”

“I know you’ll try.” Despite his better judgment Knock Out let his legs fall open for Breakdown. His lover acting quickly Knock Out soon found his face pressed firmly into his support block and a relieving arch to his back as Breakdown threw his legs over his shoulders. He moaned unabashedly as Breakdown pressed his face to his array and purred, warm glossia already licking at wet mesh. Knock Out could just reach Breakdown’s helm, just stroke the curved points of his new helm lovingly as Breakdown mouthed at his array. Primus, he was doing so good~ What had he been worrying about letting this happen, letting himself give in, letting himself continue to love the only bot Knock Out truly believed had loved him back-

A bolt of fear shot through Knock Out’s spark as he heard the unmistakable hiss of Breakdown’s jaw unhinging, felt the sharp pinpoints of fangs lock lightly onto the metal around his array, then the curious nudge of the beast’s intake claw on his valve. The metal was so hot and coated in static, charge zipped through him as Breakdown nudged it against his clit. Knock Out forced his panic away by tightening his grip on Breakdown’s helm, petting more intensely and whispering soft encouraging words despite his discomfort.

Knock Out was rewarded for his bravery. Breakdown managing to manipulate his intake claw where he wanted it to spread Knock Out’s valve open wide and taut around the metal. “B-breakdown!” Knock Out gasped and sputtered his lover’s name, moaning as the sharp pain from the stretch thudded slowly into dull pleasure as Breakdown’s hot glossia licked at the taut mesh. Frame shuddering Knock Out felt the walls of his valve clench, dripping more lubricant down his array, most of it smearing on Breakdown’s face as he nuzzled into the hot metal.

“Kn-nn-o-ocky. I- m-m-mi-sss..miss y-you.” Mouth occupied Breakdown’s words came right from his vocalizer, fuzzy and rough. Knock Out’s back arched further as his beast’s studded glossia ran over his clit, again and again, the live pulsing nodes giving and taking charge. Knock Out tried his best not to drool on himself as the intense flux of his spark put him in a daze he’d never felt before. It was so soothing, so easy to fall into.

“I-hnn- missed you too. I missed you so much Breaky. I _-aha~_ ” Breakdown had slipped his glossia fully into Knock Out’s valve, his little doctor so hot and wet he just couldn’t hold off anymore. It was worth missing whatever adorations Knock Out was going to bestow upon him for the breathless moans and full body shivers. The taste of his lover's oil and charge so strong and delicious that Breakdown swore he could devour Knock Out’s valve for days if he could.

He loved the way Knock Out bucked against his mouth to get his thick glossia deeper inside, the heady scent of transfluid soon entrancing him to frag his little partner harder, to really show him what all his new parts could do but despite the beast in him telling him to make Knock Out his Breakdown knew better than to overwhelm his partner. The quiet reminder so resounding in his head.

Breakdown knew Knock Out was close by how strong the charge he was getting was, how filling it was, how if finally satiated his aching hunger. His spike throbbed in want to finish his lover off but Breakdown wanted to enjoy Knock Out's first climax in so long, treat Knock Out to the lewd displays of affection he admonished but loved so much. Holding firm to writhing hips Breakdown pressed his face as flush to Knock Out’s valve as he could and buried his glossia in warm mesh till he could just feel the back of his partner’s throbbing port. Knock Out screamed and begged as Breakdown licked at it again and again, passing charge between the two in a way that Knock Out had never experienced.

Breakdown winced as Knock Out climaxed all over him, sharp talons piercing the new metal of his helm as a rush of hot transfluid flooded his mouth and dripped down his chin. Breakdown purred as the smaller mech’s frame rattled but the ball of charge in his own tanks pulled at his attention as he licked Knock Out clean.

Slipping forward he pressed sloppy sticky pink kisses to Knock Out’s middle. Adoring the tickle of static left on the trembling plates. “Kn-nock- Kn-ocky I w-want- _hrmm_.” Breakdown let Knock Out’s hips fall so he could rut against his little mech’s aft, his throbbing plug already leaking streaks of transfluid on the bright metal.

“Oh, P-primus _-oh_ primus _-ah_ Breakdown _-ahh-_ _frag me~_ Frag me!” Knock Out stuttered through his daze but his wants were more than clear. Breakdown took no time hilting his spike into Knock Out’s wet heat, dragging his hot metal over live sensitive circuits and nodes, charging his lover back up to screaming and wailing in no time at all.

Pumped full of charge and more hot spike than Knock Out swore he was used to getting from Breakdown the mech didn’t last long. His second overload just nearly sending him over the edge. His vision going black and wavy at the edges as sparks raced up his frame. Every inch of Breakdown feeling so good stuffed in his pleasantly sore valve. Breakdown didn’t last much longer on the tight pull of Knock Out’s port. Only getting in a few more good thrusts to tease Knock Out before he filled the mech with his own climax.

Knock Out let out a satisfied but slightly disgusted sigh as he felt most of it coat his thighs and drip onto the berth. He honestly didn’t care though at the moment he just wanted Breakdown to hold him. Breakdown was more than happy to cuddle, slipping quickly into his partners demanding arms. Together they listened to the consistent spatter of the still running shower and lost themselves in the warmth of each other’s fields.

Knock Out didn’t know if it was seconds or minutes but Breakdown was suddenly running his heavy thumbs along the seams of his chest. “Kn-nocky? N-need ya’ ‘m hungry.”

This was it, he was going to die tonight. All for one more chance at a hot spiking. Primus, it was worth it. Did Breakdown need to ask so softly, so lewd and needy. “So is this it? You’re finally going to eat me?” He could feel Breakdown’s gentle nod. “Well, alright.” Madness, Knock Out knew it was madness but he didn’t care. There was little he wouldn’t risk for Breakdown, even death. “Just make sure you do a good job of it.”

The thudding in Knock Out’s audials drowned out any thoughts in his mind, the only thing that mattered right then was the weight of Breakdown’s frame pressing against his own, keeping him still. Knock Out wanted to trust the gleam in his partner’s optic, the cute flicking of his glossia as it swiped against his lips. He wanted to believe his beasty wouldn’t truly harm him, but this was usually the time when his escapades went horribly wrong...so he was prepared for that.

Breakdown’s leeching glossia felt sticky on his spark. Like pulling up a misplaced decal, again and again, each try taking away more and more coats of paint. At first, it was uncomfortable, new and unsettling but something about it made Knock Out’s spark stirr. The longer Breakdown fed the hotter his spark grew till Knock Out could see it flaring in the dark of their room. Every dip of Breakdown’s glossia sending such a powerful charge threw him that his engine’s stalled, and every circuit trembled. Breakdown had to pin him to stop his writing, to stop the arch of his back and the shaking of his plates as a pleasure so strange and intense ruined him slowly.

Pausing to savor the taste of his lovers spark Breakdown nuzzled his face against Knock Out’s bared neck, he let the touch linger as he basked in the hum of his partner's charge. Knock Out’s voice had shorted some time ago from his screams and though he trusted the gentle servo petting at the back of his helm he worried. “Y-you a-a-alrigh’?”

Utilizing his moment of reprieve to its fullest Knock Out wheezed heavy invents. Desperately cooling his raw overcharged frame. His digits trembled and stilled but Knock Out willed them back to their slow monotonous track. “Oh...yes. Surely you’re not full yet though, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, requests are appreciated here on on my tumblr.


End file.
